Rematch of the Year
Chapter 32 Jason and Luke's paths intersected. "Hey long time no see," said Luke. "Yeah," said Jason. "I've just been running around here trying to find Alex. I see you're in Dragon Force." "Yeah, I ran into this dude named Dead Skull. He really gave me a run for my money, but I got these cool swords out of it." "At least you got to do something, I've been running around doing nothing." "If you had to fight that guy you wouldn't be saying that." The two ran into an opening in the hallway. They stopped when they saw a person in a heap on the ground. "Cane!" they both called. "Jason Gaebolg and Luke Gandor," said Victor. "The two strongest members of Black Void." Jason gritted his teeth. "You'll pay. I'll make you all pay!" Jason's magical aura blazed around him, growing in size every second. Hayley ran into the room as well. "Jason?" "Hayley I want you to take Cane, and get out of here," said Jason, not taking his eyes off his target. "Get him healed, and if you run into Thomas get him out too." "But what about you two?" asked Hayley. "We can handle this from now on. Thank you for your assistance." Hayley placed a barrier under Cane and lifted him off the ground. She started to run with the barrier following behind her, but she stopped. "Kick all their asses guys." "Will do." And at that she left. "How futile," said Victor. "Even if they do survive there's no way the two of you alone can save Alex." Luke unsheathed the swords he kept on his back. "Do you want any help?" "No," interjected Jason. "You go on ahead and save Alex. I'll handle Victor." "Are you sure?" asked Luke. "Positive." ''"Do you want to use my power this time?" ''asked Mephiles. "We lost Alex because I was too stubborn to let you give me your power," answered Jason. "I thought I could beat him without it." Jason's eyes turned black, and his magical aura reached its peak. "But now I know that we need to defeat him no matter what." Luke tried to run by Victor, but he was stopped by the latter. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he tried to cut him. Jason appeared in front of Victor and blocked with Black Shield. "Your fight is with me." Jason punched Victor in the face with his Black Rocket, causing him to fly back into a wall. "Beat him Jason!" called Luke running into the next hallway. "That one hurt more than the last punch," said Victor wiping the blood off of his face. "So judging from the fact that four out of five of you made it here, I'd say that I lost two of my companions. Now let's see, Luke had Dead Skull's swords, so he probably killed him. But Hayley, I have no idea wether it was Jacqueline or Angelo and Valerie. Thomas probably got killed though, considering the fact we haven't seen him yet." "That's not possible," said Jason. "No one from Black avoid can get killed by someone from Muspelheim." Nice eyes by the way" interjected Victor. "I guess this is your true power. I didn't get to see it last time because I was in a hurry. But there's nothing stopping me this time." Victor unsheathed his Stygian Blade. "Wind Blade!" He sliced the air creating currents of slicing wind. Jason used his Black Shield to block the strikes, but they left cuts on it. "I take it we both were holding back in our last battle," said Jason. "I didn't even need to get close to you to kill you before," said Victor. "You couldn't even kill me close up." "We'll see about that. Wind Blade!" Victor sliced his swords creating another sword of wind again. "Black Bullet!" Jason shot his two bullets from his fingers blocking the Wind Blade. Jason began making hand signs. "Amaterasu: Formula 10!" A magic seal appeared above Victor. He used his Shadow Bar Armor's speed boost to dodge the spell, which left a crater on the ground. "Blood Cyclone!" Victor sped by Jason trying to cut him, but Jason managed to avoid it. "Black Rocket!" Jason attempted to use a propulsion powered kick to hit Victor, but he blocked with the Stygian Blade. "Black Chain!" Jason wrapped his chains around Victor's arms and pulled him towards him. He kicked Victor in the gut slamming him into the ground. Victor quickly got back to his feet and used the Wind Blade again. Jason used the Black Shield to block it. He landed on the ground and lost track of Victor. Victor appeared above Jason. "Blood Cyclone!" "Black Blade!" The two attacks collided, a brief clash. After a few seconds the Victor's swords broke into pieces.